The Haunted Swordsman
by Eltshan
Summary: Gatlis is working for the king of Augastria when he is suddenly shipped off to Chalphy. Lord Sigurd awaits him, as does his destiny.


_**The Haunted Swordsman Ch.1**  
><em>

The wind in the sky was breathing softly down upon the citizens of Augastria. It was a quiet and peaceful Tuesday. Everyone was relaxing in the small houses of the town. The king of this time was generous and peaceful, but the citizens feared he would soon resign as he was growing old of age. One citizen didn't care about these things. His emerald green hair flew about and fluttered in the wind. He wore a serious expression over his face. He was six-teen years of age, and was working for the king. His name was Gatlis. He wore piece of shiny steel armor on his right shoulder. He wore leather armor other than that, and didn't look like much of a fighter. His muscles were small and he stayed quiet. Gatlis walked threw the town quietly keeping to himself. Stones crunched under his boots and his eyes darted from person to person scanning them to see any potential threat. Although the town was always quiet and peaceful, with a cool air about. Gatlis was always vigilant. He saw every nook and cranny of everything. Gatlis squeezed between two large men and saw the path to his house. Gatlis quickened his pace a little, darting out of the way of anyone who got in front of him and keeping an eye out for any potential threat. Very soon Gatlis was standing under the eye's of his small little wood home. It was poorly built and obviously made by someone who had little idea of what they were doing. Hey how much could you expect from a six-teen year old. He opened the door slowly, being ever cautios he checked quickly to see if anyone was inside. He stuck his head inside stared into the darkness and saw no one. He closed the door behind him and lit his lantern on the table in the middle of his house. There wasn't much in his house. He had a table, desk, and bed. Nothing much, but none the less to Gatlis it was more than enough to survive. Gatlis walked over to his journal and opened it to a page sprawled with writing. He paused a moment before reading what he had written during their last adventure.

_"March, 18, 872_

_Today we set off to figure out as much as we can about the country of Isaac. They have far to many secrets for us to feel safe. I have never thought it wise to let them go unnoticed with the amount of military power they have. However what does the word of one soldier mean. Nothing. I have finally gotten the king to agree so I hope our trip goes safely and without casualty, but if that is the price we must pay to keep our country safe I would gladly put my life into Isaac's hands agreeing they wouldn't attack Augastria."_

_"March, 21, 872_

_Today two of my good men died of see sickness. Will we never reach Isaac? We are running low on food, fresh water, and courage. With each passing hour I can feel my men's spirit weakening. Narga please help us, I want my men to live."_

_"March, 28, 872_

_I am feeling so relived that we have finally arrived at Isaac. We were welcomed, given food, water, and allowed to bath. I was happy to see my men in a cheerful mood after what had taken so long. Thank you Narga. I remember having said. Everyone drank and my men sing hearty songs as I write. _

_"April, 2, 872_

_Today was a complete failure. The king sent his men after us and eight of my men were killed. We are now left with only three of us. Me, my right hand man Jayle, and a new recruit named Tyler. We moved quickly and soon we heard a soft beating noise in the air. Soon our hair was moving about a bit and we realized that three female Pegasus riders were offering to help us. I only caught one's name. Luna. She helped me onto her Pegasus and along with the other two girls she helped me and my two friends get away from the Isaacian kings soldiers."_

_"April, 10, 872_

_My two friends stayed in Sellica where they would be safe. I couldn't betray my king though. We arrived at Augastria and I didn't spare much time for good byes, and neither did she. We both quickly said farewell before she had her Pegasus take off into the sky and leave me in the city. I waved her off and now am heading to the castle."_

Gatlis closed his journal and put it into his desk and as he turned his head up to look at the ceiling his chair made a long squeak noise. "I really need to fix this thing." He said to himself. He grabbed his golden cape as to be a formality and show your respect to the king. Along with this he brought his knights sword which he didn't use, but it was still formal. He looked around his room questiongly not knowing why something felt odd. He put these thoughts aside before stepping outside. He walked to the kings castle slowly knowing he was already early. He watched the trees for a good five minutes before sighing and looking at the castle. He had to go now. He walked towards the castle and was there much faster than he thought he would be. He admired the carvings on the wall of the castle. The gates disturbed Gatlis' thoughts as they made a huge creak when two fully armored soldiers in gold capes stepped out.

"I am Jacob." Said one of them.

"And I am Jacoban, come with us we are your escorts to the king today." Jacoban said while jesturing Gatlis to follow, which he did without question. As always however his eyes still scanned everything and decided what to do about you. They made it to the kings room quickly, which to Gatlis' surprise wasn't on the highest floor of the castle. Jacoban said nothing as he stood at the left side of the door and Jacob to the right. Right after Gatlis entered the door closed with a slam. The king stood up and addressed Gatlis.

"Sir Gatlis, I am glad you arrived safely from your voyage. Sorry to cut to the chase, but what did you learn on that trip?" The king asked quickly.

"Well Mi lord, I learned for certain that Isaac is preparing a war. They are making men come to war right now anyways, even some women! Next sir, most of the soldiers you sent originally are dead. We found eight-teen dead there so at most there was only six survivors, but more than likely they were killed as well. And for the last part of my report I have found out that the king is hostile towards anyone not from Isaac. The moment we mentioned we were from Augastria was the moment his soldiers attacked us. And that concludes my report sir." Gatlis said in clear and fluent voice. He had been practicing it for a while now, because you weren't supposed to falter before the king. Gatlis gave a bow.

"Well Gatlis that is veeeeery interesting. Thank you for your report." The king said wearily.

"Sir do you have more orders for me?" Gatlis asked not wanting to give the king some time to think of anymore, but alas he already had some thought up.

"Gatlis... You are one of my best men. Do you know that my son, Shagall hates you?" The king asked, and Gatlis gave a slow nod not wanting to be unclear. It was also rude to talk in the middle of a kings speech. "Well it is not known by the citizens, but he will be taking over position after me in about one months time. Don't get mad Gatlis I am getting old and weak." The king said smiling. "Well I am sorry to have to do this, but we have to move you."

"Mi-lord my apologies for going against your wishes, but I think that I should be staying here and protecting you! It is true that you're getting older, but you're also loved by the whole country! Sir there will be attempts of assassination. You know I can protect you!" Gatlis said outraged.

"Silence Gatlis! Listen my son has told me that if you are not put under service of a different lord before he gains control he'll have you executed for treason! I'm sorry Gatlis, but... I won't let that happen. I order you, Sir Gatlis to serve for a good friend of mines son. I order you to serve for lord Sigurd, knight of Grandbell, descendant of Baldo, and son of Vylon. Go there no Gatlis!" The king said in as loud of a voice he could muster in his old age.

"Ye-yes mi lord." Gatlis said quietly before bowing and heading to the doors out of the room. Jacoban waved to him lazily as he left. Jacob did nothing. He had heard what happened and knew how he would feel if he was in Gatlis' position. Being the kings top soldier and suddenly getting shipped of to a new country. That would be terrible, but hopefully he could help Sigurd out.

Gatlis walked slowly down the path he had come up and watched everything around him. He got to his house and he realized his hair was being blown back. It was still windy. Gatlis walked over and picked up his bag of supplies that he usally brought with him on journeys. There wasn't much left in it. A few peices of beef jerky, and a pickaxe. Gatlis walked over to his drawer and opened it. His journal was still there. Bound in its red cover and golden bookmark. The pages were soft and it always smelled of fresh ink. Gatlis put the book in his bag, being careful to make sure it was in one of the safe sections where the pickaxe couldn't get near it. He looked around his room quickly. The room he had built, his home. Then he walked to the door and opened it slowly and it made a slow squeaking noise as he did so. He had one thing to do before he left. He walked quickly to a black smiths shop. It had no customers and was quiet inside. Gatlis came in quietly and looked at a girl with long red hair flowing over shoulders and down her back. She had a good figure and would make any man want her. Gatlis excluded, he was just her friend. He tapped on her shoulder and as soon as she turned around, pulled her into a big hug. "I missed you." He said in a more energetic voice than normal.

"Could you let me down than?" She asked with a sing song voice.

"Maybe... Hey your business is kind of slow since all those other smithers came her right?" He asked her smiling.

"Yeah, I wish I could just leave." She said quietly looking at him in this way she had done for a long time. She was pleading him with her eyes. "Lets go anywhere but here." That's what her eyes would say and Gatlis would always nod his head, but this time he didn't move. This time he smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Ready to go Ruby?" He asked in a bright voice. Ruby jumped up and grabbed one thing and one thing alone. Her katana. Aside from being a smither she also definitly knew her way around with a sword. Her free hand grabbed Gatlis' and she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Where are we going?" She asked excitedly.

"We are going to head to Chalphy." He said with a smile noticing she didn't care where they were going she jumped for the door and started running towards the nearest stables where each of them would buy a horse and then they could start moving. "Wait Ruby we'll need food and water." He said. "I'll get the food and water. Here take some of my money and get my horse. We'll meet here in twenty minutes alright." Ruby nodded realizing he was right and skipped on to the stables. It didn't take long to find a food market in the city of Augastria. He purshased mostly casked water and beef jerky, but he also bought a few sugared edibles so that they're journey wouldn't be as boring. He left a hefty tip for the worker. Then with a turn of his heels he was jogging towards the stables with the bag of food on his shoulder. She wouldn't be done yet so he should be able to catch up with her there he thought. As he approached the stable he saw the red hair of his friend who he loved to be in company with. She was already holding the reins in her hands and was talking to her friend. "That's Angel right?" Gatlis asked himself now trying to hear there conversation.

"-end tomorrow." Was all he heard Ruby say as he listened in.

"Good for you finally going to tell-" Ruby turned around and Angel stopped talking.

"Hi Gatlis!" She said waving him over. "Gatlis this is Angel, Angel this is Gatlis." Angel blushed a little, because she had a crush on Gatlis and everyone knew it. She extended her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you finally." She said with a cracked voice and nice smile.

Gatlis took her hand softly and looked at her eyes. "Nice to meet you as well." He said smiling.

Ruby herself kind of envied Angel. Gatlis knew Angel liked him, which was part of the reason he acted so nice to her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He didn't know that pretty much every girl liked him including herself. "So can Angel come with us Gatlis?" She asked anxiously.

"Of course! The more the merrier." He said smiling. It was only around Ruby that he felt his inner child come out. He acted weird and funny around her while around just about anyone else he was like a statue that could talk. They all walked together down to the path that they would take. Gatlis in the middle Angel to his left, and Ruby to his right. Silently and secretly Ruby and Angel were having a eye fight. Slashing at each other threw their eyes over who would get Gatlis, but they never said anything. They arrived at the path where a girl with her Pegasus was sitting in the sun. She had blue hair and gold pin stuck out of it. Angel and Ruby stopped not knowing what to do, but Gatlis stepped forward. "Are you alright?" He asked the girl.

"Gatlis!" The girl squealed before jumping up and wrapping her legs around him. Her arms did the same and her face was leveled with Gatlis'. "It's been sooooo long since I saw you last!" She said happily while pulling him into a kiss. She wouldn't pull away, but Gatlis did.

"Hey!" He yelled falling on the ground. Now he was on the ground and she was right on top of him.

"Hey I get you're eager, but with those to here I don't think we should." She said smiling while once again kissing him the same way. Her arms held his down with the years of Pegasus riding she had done his weak muscles were no match for hers. A blush came across Gatlis' face when he realized he couldn't get out of the grip of a girl one year older than him. She finally finished the kiss and as she pulled away a little smile was on her lip. "Wow I have missed you." She said lightly stroking his hair. She smiled at the two girls.

"Let go of him!" Ruby said quietly standing still, Angel did nothing more. They both knew she was stronger than both of them.

"But he's sooo cute." She said while moving his head to face hers again. "See you're not resisting now. You do like me!" She asked while once again she was stroking his hair.

"It felt like ra-" He was cut off as once again she kissed him. She pulled away quicker this time.

"The name is Jamie girls what's yours?" She asked as she pulled slowly against Gatlis' efforts his hand toward her breast.

"Jamie please stop!" Said Angel. There was a beating in the air and in a flash of white Jamie was thrown against metal pole and then laid unconscious on the floor.

"Hey. Gatlis I thought you are a warrior for the king. All big and strong?" Asked a girls voice sarcastically.

"Luna?" Gatlis asked looking around, but saw no one. He looked over the edge of the pathway that went strait down and saw Luna's pegasus gently flapping its wings.

"The one and only." She said smiling as she made her pegasus rise and land on the ground. She got off her pegasus and wrapped both arms around him and crunched him with a hug. "You're going to Chalphy right?" She asked and got a nod in return. "Me too! We'll all go together. Your friends can take their horses and you can ride with me." She said smiling already grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "Greeting girls my name is Luna." She said smiling.

"August, 22, 872

Today I had an encounter with someone from my past, they were a girl I used to date. I had left her in my past and now I am with my three friends. Ruby, Luna, and Angel. Now we travel to Chalphy to see what awaits us. Will Sigurd greet us as friends or enemies? I guess we will see right? My flight is about to start with Luna. Something feels strange. Like something is following us, a good essence, but none the less something is following us.


End file.
